


Captain America Plotbunnies

by otakufan20



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Plotbunnies, female!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakufan20/pseuds/otakufan20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plots of Captain America up for adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky/Fem!Steve

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some plots the wouldn't leave my head and are up for grabs just tell me when or if you write using these idea's so I could enjoy the story.

So for this plot Bucky and Stevie live together and its pre-serum and they are around 16-18 yrs old and Bucky's Pov. One night after Bucky comes home from a night out drinking him and Stevie lose their virginity to each other you can choose to go into detail or not. The morning after they wake up naked to each other Bucky panic's says that it was a mistake and he hope the can pretend it never happened. Stevie heartbroken but hides it agree's so they some how put it behind them as time goes on Bucky become's a lady's man Stevie pushing her feeling's down. As time goes on though Bucky begins to realize his feeling's for Stevie. Then Captain America timeline starts and Bucky pining for Stevie and being jealous of the connection Stevie makes with Agent Carter and Howard Stark. He begins to understand how she felt when he was messing around the anger, jealousy, angst and wishing he could be with her. Realizing how much she means to him how she is the other half of him and how he'll do anything just for a second chance.


	2. Howard/Fem!Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if you use this idea just send me the link so I could enjoy your story and where you got it :)

Ok this is set after Captain America in Howards pov. So he comes home after a company party or whatever but he's drunk, making alot of noise in his living room and in comes kid!Tony coming from getting a glass of water. Howard is on the couch with a bottle of liquor and a memory box/book and feeling particular chatty call tony to him. And basically him showing picures of him The Howling Commandoes and him and stevie. Tony is a genius so ask his dad if he loved her or how close they are something like that. For Howard he kinda goes in a flash back of the most important moments between them and how he felt hearing that she crashed the plane and his thoughts of having looked for her and to him how he feels he betrayed her marrying a woman he didnt love and how he wishes Stevie was Tony's mom.


End file.
